zedrelonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rikka Zhakan
Description Rikka Zhakan is a tall female Minotaur Mystic with green hair. She is the last known member of the Zhakan clan and is willing to go through great difficulties and trials to make the world remember her clan. Personality Rikka will often boast about even the smallest feats, and will always take on a challenge with the attempt to obtain fame and glory. She is currently part of the Issum Ignis adventuring party. Abilities As a trained Mystic, Rikka has a multitude of abilities at her disposal. Even though she never finished her training with the Khawini Goliath tribe, she has come to understand and discover new abilities on her own. Rikka favours abilities that display her powers, such as the destructive Psychic Storm, or slamming enemies away with her Brutal Force discipline, or zipping through the battlefield on lightning bolts. Possessions Rikka does not own many things, but among them she is the keeper of the Bag of Holding for Issum Ignis. She also owns the sapphire and silver Owl's Grace Hair Comb and her Navigators Tools gifted to her by Thesiel. Among her possessions, she also has the Crystal War Pick obtained in the abandoned mines in Dusia, a treasured Tiger Eye, given to her by HugHug, the goblin she found in the abanonded mines. and a statue of a dragon made out of gold, obtained during The Feast of Fortune. Activities Relationships History Rikka, born 1524 F.W to the Zhakan clan, situated in Tasbon, a moderately sized town on the coast of South-East Wooden Hollow, Glainia. The town was originally an Orcish Village called Dhun Dhorco, but was renamed to Tasbon after the original Zhakan clan chief decided to relocate his people to a new location. The Zhakan clan, originally situated on Aral at the time, had exhausted the nearby ocean of fish and as such, the clan chief decided to move to the mainland. At the time, Dhun Dhorco was one of the primary suppliers of food for the nearby Orcish tribes, as it was right next to a beautiful coral reef filled tot he brim with sea-life. The humid area was also home to various fruit trees and wild animals, resulting in a small utopia of self-sufficiency for any tribe or clan. A huge battle was fought and eventually the Zhakan clan won, taking the next couple of years to rebuild, fortify, and populate the town now named Tasbon, named after the Zhakan clan leader of the time. Zhakan raiding parties were sent out during those initial years, clearing the area of any small Orcish tribes that still inhabited the surrounding lands. The Zhakan clan grew in power, but as their power grew, so did Orcs' hate. Almost 30 years after the initial battle, a huge Orcish army descended upon Tasbon in vengeance. It was here that a young Rikka and her mother, Kelna Zhakan, escaped during the heat of battle. Together, they escaped to the North into the mountains, fearing for their lives. A small band of Orcish scouts came across their trail and, determined to eradicate the world of the Zhakan clan, gave chase. Rikka and Kelna ran for their lives and eventually found succor in an old Temple of Ava. By chance, a group of tribal Goliath holy men were on their yearly pilgrimage to the temple, and found Rikka and Kelna at the same time that the Orcish scout party did. The Goliaths, trained in the ways of Mysticism and Magic, easily defeated the raiding party, and, after hearing the tale of the two haggard Minotaurs, decided to take them in and protect them. With Rikka and Kelna in tow, the Goliaths returned to their tribal home, called Khawini, within the mountains. Khawini was a simple village, consisting mainly of furred tents and just enough for the holy people to get by. The odd thing about the tribe was that no one ever spoke aloud, and all communication was done telepathically. Discovering that both Kelna and Rikka had some latent talent - as many Minotaurs do - the Khawini tribe decided to train both of them in their ways. Rikka, devouring the knowledge quickly, took a silent oath to avenge her destroyed clan, and to make the world remember what a great people they were. After a couple of years of training and learning the ways of the Khawini tribe, Rikka decided to leave the tribe early, despite her not finishing her training, to join a war against those that allegedly wanted to free Havoc from his prison. In arrogance, Rikka stormed with the frontlines of the they army, in the attempt to gain glory and fame for her clan, but was easily defeated and killed, in 1549 F.W. Almost a 100 years later, in 1654 F.W, Rikka Zhakan, the last living member of the Zhakan clan, was resurrected. Post Resurrection Issum Ignis Category:Characters Category:Individuals